Reflection - Отражение
by Natsymi
Summary: Пост-канон. Лондон восстановлен, Алукард вернулся в Хеллсинг и все вроде бы встало на свои места. Или же не совсем? Странные сны все никак не оставляют Викторию. И почему она так боится смотреть в зеркала?.. Чтобы найти ответы на свои вопросы, она отправляется в Безмолвный Холм.


Отражение

Автор: Rei Hao aka Natsymi

Беты (редакторы): Kadaver

Фэндом: Hellsing, Silent Hill

Рейтинг: NC-17

Жанры: Джен, Ангст, Драма, Мистика, Психология, Даркфик, Ужасы, AU

Предупреждения: Смерть персонажа, Насилие

Размер: Миди

Статус: закончен

Описание:

Пост-канон. Лондон восстановлен, Алукард вернулся в Хеллсинг и все вроде бы встало на свои места. Или же не совсем? Странные сны все никак не оставляют Викторию. И почему она так боится смотреть в зеркала?.. Чтобы найти ответы на свои вопросы, она отправляется в Безмолвный Холм.

Публикация на других ресурсах:

Только с моим разрешением.

Примечания автора:

Если хотите увидеть продолжение, оставляйте развернутые отзывы, это очень важно для меня! Я люблю критику в любом виде, главное, обоснованную.

В фанфике встречаются отсылки и описания из самого, на мой взгляд, подробного и детально гайда-анализа уважаемого Silent Pyramid - Silent Hill Plot Analysis (Сайлент Хилл Анализ Сюжета).

Я постаралась сделать фанфик как можно более понятным даже без знания вселенной Безмолвного Холма. Но все же, тем, кто заинтересован в более полном и глубоком понимании сюжета, настоятельно рекомендую ознакомиться с гайдом, хотя это, конечно, вовсе не обязательно)

========== 1. Письмо ==========

Виктория резко открыла глаза и приподнялась на кровати, поднеся дрожащую руку к покрывшемуся испариной лицу, словно в попытке снять остатки кошмара.

Кошмары мучили ее уже довольно долго, и она, наверное, не смогла бы сказать точно, когда начались эти странные сны. Что было еще необычнее - так это то, что когда просыпалась, она никак не могла вспомнить их содержание. Они словно выскальзывали из ее пальцев, как набранная в руку вода. Все, что оставалось после: дрожащие руки, тяжелое дыхание, испарина на лбу и липкое ощущение холодного ужаса.

Чтобы избавиться от неприятного чувства, ей приходилось подниматься с постели и идти в ванную комнату, чтобы смыть остатки кошмара прохладной водой.

Вот и сейчас она медленно побрела в сторону уборной и нечаянно задела взглядом зеркало, висящее прямо над раковиной. Липкое чувство страха вернулось к ней с удвоенной силой, смешавшись с каким-то неприятным ощущением несоответствия.

В отражении на нее смотрела уставшая девушка со светлыми волосами и синими глазами. На секунду ей показалось, что в зеркале отражается не она, а кто-то другой. Виктория раздраженно дернула головой - и что за глупости лезут ей в голову с утра пораньше?

Отведя взгляд от своего отражения, она повернула кран и ополоснула свое лицо холодной водой.

Вот, так уже лучше. В голове ее прояснилось и больше не лезло всяких странных мыслей и чувств.

Вытерев лицо белым махровым полотенцем, она вышла из ванной комнаты и направилась к столу, на котором ее уже ожидал ее дневной рацион - пакетик с медицинской кровью.

Разорвав пакетик и вылив все его содержимое в тарелку, вампирша присела на простой деревянный стул и как-то растерянно принялась водить по импровизированному супу ложкой.

По правде говоря, эти сны ее беспокоили. Сначала она пыталась не обращать на них внимание, но они повторялись все чаще и становились все более навязчивыми. Они расшатывали ее привычное внутреннее равновесие, внося какой-то хаос в ее мысли и чувства. Дошло даже до того, что она начала бояться собственного отражения! Кому рассказать - не поверит. Да еще и засмеет в придачу.

Более того, из-за этих кошмаров она в последнее время совсем не высыпалась. Зачем вампиру сон, спросите вы? Виктория так и не отвыкла от своих человеческих привычек, а может, просто не захотела.

Если она не спала хотя бы шесть часов в день, то чувствовала себя подавленной и уставшей.

Вот и сейчас от недосыпа ее веки начали смыкаться, и она, не особо сопротивляясь чарам Морфея, поставив локти на стол и облокотившись на руку, задремала.

И внезапно как-то резко проснулась, сама не зная от чего. Словно ее вдруг выдернули из теплого умиротворяющего сна ушатом холодной воды. Но никакой воды не было.

Переведя взгляд на стол, глаза Серас расширились от удивления.

Ее взгляд сразу же уперся в белый лист бумаги, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшийся конвертом. Осмотрев конверт, она не заметила каких-либо надписей, кроме собственного имени в графе получателя. Пожав плечами, девушка открыла конверт и быстро просмотрела письмо. Нахмурилась и еще раз перечитала уже более внимательно:

"Ответы на твои вопросы лежат на поверхности. Если хочешь узнать их - приходи в город Сайлент Хилл. Жду у нашего ".

Она резко вскочила со стула, задев рукой еще полное блюдо, и случайно опрокинула его, разлив медицинскую кровь по столу.

Внезапно на нее накатила волна гнева. Она взяла тарелку и уже хотела швырнуть ее в ближайшую стену, как вдруг резко себя остановила.

"Что я творю? Это, наверное, от недосыпа", - решила вампирша и поставила злополучную посудину на место.

"И кто мог отправить мне это письмо? Все, кто был мне близок, уже покинули этот мир, писать мне некому", - ее глаза на секунду потемнели, словно подернутые тенью неприятных воспоминаний. "Может, это просто чья-то злая шутка? Я ни разу не была в этом Сайлент Хилле. И что еще за ?" - но ее взгляд все-таки задержался на письме, особенно на строках об искомых ответах, которые так ей были нужны. У нее было странное предчувствие, что там она найдет что-то... важное.

Виктория обвела взглядом беспорядок и решила, что сейчас лучше прибраться, а остальные проблемы она решит позже.

Так и поступив, не забыв сменить комплект одежды на свежий, она направилась в угол комнаты, где располагался рабочий стол с различными папками, документами, письменными принадлежностями и, конечно же, компьютером.

За все эти года они с Интегрой стали хорошими друзьями, можно даже сказать, сестрами, как бы комично это для некоторых не звучало. Через что они только вместе не прошли. После исчезновения Алукарда ситуация в Хеллсинге, да и, в общем, в Лондоне, оставляла желать лучшего. По улицам разгуливали вампиры и гули, недобитые пожаром.

И все, конечно, свалилось на их плечи. Из-за катастрофической нехватки людей в Хеллсинге ей приходилось выполнять все зачистки в одиночку. Боеприпасы тоже приходилось беречь, ведь на восстановление особняка Хеллсингов ушла довольно кругленькая сумма, больно ударив по кошельку леди Интегры.

Вымотанная, истерзанная, еле живая Виктория приходила после этих заданий и замертво падала на кровать. Чтобы на следующий день очнуться и обнаружить, что все ее раны чудесным образом зажили.

Как позже оказалось, это Интегра приложила руку к выздоровлению вампирши. В прямом смысле этих слов. Она просто поделилась с ней своей кровью.

Когда Виктория узнала об этом, то сначала яростно возникала и отказывалась, но, видя серьезные и уверенные глаза леди Хеллсинг, постепенно смирилась.

Когда ситуация с вампирами и гулями немного улеглась и в Лондоне стало относительно спокойно и безопасно, Виктория, со всем своим свободным временем, предложила Интегре свою помощь.

Без дворецкого в поместье жилось нелегко, и леди Хеллсинг изрядно подорвала свое здоровье проведенными за бесчисленными бумагами и отчетами бессонными ночами, ну и, конечно же, ее пагубным пристрастием к табаку.

Серас позволили заваривать чай и сортировать бумаги и отчеты.

Приблизительно таким образом, ее обязанности немного выросли с того времени и для работы ей, с повеления Интегры, установили компьютер с выходом в сеть интернет. Частная линия, конечно же.

На этот раз она использовала его не для работы. Вбив в поиске "Сайлент Хилл", она, некоторое время поискав, нашла нужную ей информацию - целую веб-страничку, посвященную городу.

Добро пожаловать в Silent Hill!

Silent Hill - небольшой тихий курортный город на берегу озера. Мы счастливы приветствовать Вас. Выберите немного времени в своем занятом графике и насладитесь отличной возможностью отдохнуть здесь.

Улица за улицей изящных старомодных домов, вечерний горный ландшафт и озеро, которое становится красивым по-разному в течение дня: от рассвета до позднего вечера и заката.

Silent Hill наполнит Вас чувством глубочайшего мира. Я надеюсь, ваше пребывание здесь будет приятным, а память об этом останется навсегда.

Редактор: Роджер Уайдмарк.

Даты не было, и это не особо ее смутило: Виктория решила, что это какой-то курортный городок.

Сэр Интегра отпустила ее, хоть и не без сомнения: ведь Серас так и не назвала истинную причину своего "отгула". Да, она зашла к ней в кабинет и просто сказала, что хочет немного отдохнуть вдали от города, навестить семейную могилу. Интегра просто кивнула и дала ей на все про все целую неделю. Гораздо больше, чем ей было нужно.

Она всего лишь собиралась навестить этот курортный городок на пару дней и потом вернуться в поместье Хеллсингов, к своим прежним обязанностям.

Алукарду она так ничего и не сказала о своем маленьком "отпуске", ведь тогда бы пришлось назвать и причину, а она сомневалась, что ей удастся его обмануть. Ну и, конечно же, ей меньше всего хотелось сознаваться ему в своей слабости. В конце концов, это ведь ненадолго, наверное, он и не заметит ее отсутствия.

Что она хотела там найти? Она понятия не имела. Она была уверена только в одном: в этом городе она сможет избавиться от своих кошмаров или хотя бы найдет их причину.

Она просто чувствовала это. И она привыкла прислушиваться к чутью, ведь оно редко ее подводило.

Она купила билеты на самолет, класса "эконом", и несколько часов наслаждалась видом из окна, стараясь игнорировать достаточно громкий храп полноватого мужчины средних лет, сидящего с ней по соседству. Самолет держал курс в США, прямиком в северо-восточный штат Мэн.

Самолет приземлился в городе Портленд, крупнейшем в штате, но путь ее тут не заканчивался, скорее, начинался; все самые необходимые вещи поместились в одной сумке средних размеров: виза, ноутбук, несколько пакетов медицинской крови, телефон, записная книжка, несколько карт штата Мэн (которые она успела приобрести в ближайшем туристическом магазине, прямо в аэропорту), немного налички для дешевого мотеля и расходов на транспорт.

Вампирша еще раз проверила карту и в отчаянии взвыла: ни на одной из них не был указан злополучный Сайлент Хилл. На сайте не было упомянуто подробного проезда в город и как вообще туда попасть, лишь вскользь упомянуто, что он находился в США, в округе штата Мэн. Приезжая сюда, она свято верила, что найдет город на карте для туристов: город курортный и обязательно должен быть там указан, так нет же! Вот уже тридцать минут она безнадежно пыталась найти то, чего попросту нет.

- Вам помочь, девушка? - спросил у нее, прищурившись, сгорбленный старичок с клюкой в руке.

Она внимательно посмотрела на него, отметив белоснежную седину на голове и острый, не замутненный проницательный взгляд, и все-таки решила спросить у местного дорогу.

- Да, вы бы очень помогли. Я ищу один город, но он не указан ни на одной из этих карт. Сайлент Хилл... - она прервалась, увидев, как лицо старика на секунду исказилось при упоминании города, словно тень пробежала в его глазах, которая также быстро исчезла.

- А что вы там забыли? Что-то ищите? - странно улыбнулся старик, поглядев на нее более внимательно.

Серас, наверное, не будучи настолько утомленной продолжительным полетом и недосыпом, удивилась бы реакции человека, но сейчас ее интересовала лишь дорога ведущая в город.

- Да, - кратко ответила она, не став уточнять, что именно ищет. Хотела бы она и сама это узнать.

Старик лишь покачал головой и внезапно забрал у нее карту, достал из кармана куртки ручку и начал что-то рисовать.

Когда она уже хотела возмутиться, он протянул ей карту, и, указав пальцем на одно из шоссе, подробно рассказал как туда проехать и где свернуть, показывая весь путь иссушенным морщинистым пальцем, ведя по синей линии на карте.

- Так вы доедете до Тихого Холма*. Понятия не имею, зачем вы держите туда путь, но знаю, что что бы я вам не сказал, это вас не остановит... - на мгновение взгляд старика словно остекленел, словно он вернулся в свое прошлое, но мужчина резко встряхнул головой, прогоняя наваждение, и печально улыбнулся. - Этот город - довольно странное и опасное место... Берегите себя.

И, развернувшись, направился восвояси, не обронив более ни слова.

Серас задумчиво смотрела незнакомцу в спину некоторое время и, пожав плечами "мало ли у людей тараканов в голове", снова перевела взгляд на карту, уже внимательнее запоминая путь.

Путь оказался неблизкий, даже притом, что она наняла такси: около часа езды на почти пустой трассе. Найти таксиста, согласившегося подвезти ее в Тихий Холм, оказалось еще одним личным подвигом. Едва заслышав название города, все таксисты наотрез отказывались ее везти независимо оттого, сколько денег она предлагала. Один из молодых лишь кинул на нее внимательный взгляд, задержавшись на груди, и, дружелюбно улыбнувшись, сказал, что даже отвезет ее обратно в Портленд, если она заплатит вдвое больше той суммы, что назвала. Серас тяжело вздохнула - выбора у нее как такового не было - и ей пришлось согласиться, несмотря на смехотворно заоблачную сумму за проезд.

Все-таки это лучше, чем пройти весь путь на своих двоих.

"Это уже просто смешно", - возмущенно думала Виктория, глядя в окно машины на мелькающие мимо ели. "Одно дело - старик, и совсем другое - толпа таксистов разной масти и возрастов. Не может же это быть массовым помешательством? Хотя, с другой стороны, что может испугать вампира? Или убить? Вот именно. Скорее всего, местные просто придают суевериям и слухам слишком большое значение, что бы это ни было. Боятся мне там точно нечего. Да и привыкла я иметь дело с трудностями", - уверяла себя Виктория, стараясь отогнать чувство надвигающейся бури. Чувство тревоги не покидало ее с того момента, как она решила поехать в этот странный городок. Она уже начинала жалеть о своем решении, но поворачивать назад после проделанных усилий было бы глупо.

Юный таксист оказался на редкость болтливым, в то время как девушка односложно отвечала, а чаще и вовсе молчала, глядя в окно через сгущающийся по мере приближения к городу туман, на проносящиеся мимо уже едва различимые силуэты деревьев. На вид водителю было лет двадцать пять, не больше: простое лицо, русые волосы, светло-голубые глаза, немного светлая щетина на щеках и постоянная улыбка на губах - вот вам и парень по имени Майк Дженкинс, как он быстро представился в перерывах между болтовней.

- Приехали, - ответил он, снова широко улыбнувшись; переведя взгляд на топливный счетчик, Майк комично вытянул лицо. - Черт, бензин почти закончился! Надо заправить.

Выскочив из машины, он принялся рыться в багажнике, но, судя по несчастному виду парня, поиск результатов не принес.

Виктория не торопясь вылезла из машины и посмотрела на водителя.

Тот, заметив вопросительный взгляд, неловко взлохматил короткие волосы и объяснил:

- Я не могу в это поверить, но похоже я забыл захватить запасную канистру. Я всегда ее беру с собой, на всякий случай! А на этот раз словно память отшибло, честное слово! Если хотим вернуться, нам придется раздобыть канистру бензина, - Дженкинс виновато улыбнулся. - Транспорт сюда не ходит, как вы уже успели понять.

Ей оставалось только согласиться. Выхода не было. Они пошли к ближайшей автозаправке вместе, и от этого ей было немного спокойнее.

Странный туман витал в городе, словно белая плотная пелена, скрывая с глаз все темные углы города и его возможных обитателей. Он был слишком густым, слишком плотным, не было видно ничего дальше полуметра, и это чертовски нервировало. Майк пытался скрыть нервозность смехом и болтовней, но она чувствовала исходящий от него едва уловимый запах страха, и ей, признаться, тоже было не по себе, когда она задавалась вопросом о том, что же скрывает в себе эта мгла.

Ориентироваться в такой плохой видимости и без карты было трудно, и потому через полчаса слепого петляния по проулкам они вышли на здание начальной школы.

- Может, там есть карта? - неуверенно посмотрел на нее Майк, словно спрашивая совета.

Виктория пожала плечами:

- В любом случае, мы не можем бродить в этом тумане вслепую. Может, там и завалялась старая карта города. По крайней мере, давай проверим. В конце концов, вариантов у нас не так много.

Взгляд Серас скользнул по выцветшей табличке у широких входных дверей, которая гласила "Начальная школа Мидвич". Тревога в сердце девушки усилилась, и она нахмурилась, пытаясь прогнать иррациональное чувство. Когда они вошли в заброшенное и старое здание некогда оживленной школы, воздух в просторном помещении холла словно потяжелел и сгустился. А еще ей показалось, что резко упала температура в комнате. Посмотрев на неуютно поежившегося и растирающего руки Майка, она поняла, что не одна чувствует перемены.

- Мне совершенно не хочется это предлагать, - несколько нервно улыбнулся Майк, взглянув на нее, - но думаю, что если мы разделимся, то гораздо быстрее найдем карту.

Вампирша кивнула, соглашаясь с идеей, хоть она ее и не особо радовала. Чем быстрее они найдут эту карту, тем лучше. Ей не хотелось задерживаться в этом мрачном месте дольше необходимого.

Они договорились, что встретятся на этом же месте через сорок минут. Виктория согласилась обследовать второй этаж, Майк взялся за первый.

Она быстро поднималась по скрипучей старой лестнице, стараясь не вздрагивать при каждом странном шорохе. Иногда ей казалось, что кто-то смотрит на нее из тьмы затаенных углов. И в то же время ругалась на себя, зная, что это не более чем плод ее разыгравшегося воображения. Она хорошо видела в темноте, но с включенным фонариком ей было немного спокойнее осматривать давно опустевшие и покрывшиеся толстым слоем пыли заброшенные классы и кабинеты.

Стараясь не обращать внимания на странные скрипы, шорохи, - иногда ей даже казалось, что она слышит чьи-то шаги, и потому часто оглядывалась, чтобы убедиться в очередной раз, что это не более чем холодный сквозняк, гуляющий по школе, и ее богатое воображение - она тщательно обследовала все так или иначе открытые комнаты. Она пыталась открыть запертые двери, но даже с ее нечеловеческой силой это оказалось невозможно: двери словно сливались со стеной, ни сдвигаясь с места ни на миллиметр.

Поиск не принес никаких результатов, и когда она уже хотела осмотреть последний оставшийся открытый на этом этаже кабинет и уже взялась за ручку двери, как внезапно стало происходить что-то странное. Стены начали покрываться кровью и ржавчиной, простой деревянный паркет и плитка на полах стали превращаться в проржавевшую металлическую сетку. За окнами, на которых неожиданно появились стальные толстые решетки, внезапно потемнело, словно наступило солнечное затмение и день резко сменился беспроглядной ночью. В воздухе отчетливо пахло запекшейся кровью, серой и гарью. Виктория резко отшатнулась от двери, поняв, что кровавая корка на ней со странной ржавчиной... Пульсирует?! А еще, кажется, шевелится.

Она оглянулась и поняла, что подобное творится не только с дверью, но и со всеми стенами, полом и даже потолком. Само здание словно ожило. Все метаморфозы напоминали самый настоящий оживший ночной кошмар.

"Что происходит? Я сплю? Нет, я ведь не могла отключится на ходу. Это точно не сон. Но тогда что все это значит? У меня галлюцинации?" - судорожно размышляя над сложившийся ситуацией, она не сразу заметила за собой шевельнувшуюся тень. А когда заметила чужое присутствие, было уже поздно: что-то тяжелое ударило ее по голове сзади, и ее сознание охватила тьма.

* Тихий Холм - вариант перевода названия Silent Hill, также, как вариант, Безмолвный Холм.

========== 2. Клетка ==========

Виктория очнулась с чувством раскалывающейся от боли головы. У нее было такое ощущение, что в макушку ей засунули домкрат и методично распилили ее на две части. Пошевелив руками, вампирша поняла, что они скованы кандалами, и тут же попыталась их разорвать, но это отчего-то не вышло: ее сил хватило только на несколько неудачных жалких потуг, и она довольно быстро сдалась, чувствуя странную, почти смертельную усталость. Словно что-то высосало из нее почти все силы. Ее ноги тоже были скованы стальными кандалами, и Виктория только недовольно нахмурилась, пытаясь понять, как оказалась в такой нелепой ситуации. "Кажется, кто-то ударил меня по голове, и я потеряла сознание".

Серас быстро огляделась, пытаясь понять, где находится. Единственное, что ей удалось выяснить - это была явно не школа: в небольшой комнатушке, с облезшими посеревшими обоями с сырыми подтеками по краям, находилась одиноко выглядящая одноместная кровать с мятым белым постельным бельем (на ней она-то и проснулась); к стальной, надежно выглядящей спинке кровати была прикреплена толстая цепь, накрепко прицепленная к ее наручникам. Она была достаточно длинной, чтобы встать с кровати и отойти от нее на пол метра, но не более того. Помимо кровати рядом с ней располагалась обычная деревянная тумбочка. Вампирша проверила ее, надеясь найти хоть что-то полезное, но в выдвижных ящиках оказалось пусто.

Ее вещи тоже пропали, у нее даже забрали часы, будто они могли как-то помочь ей сбежать.

"Кому это понадобилось и зачем?" - задала самой себе вопрос Виктория, но так и не смогла на него ответить. "Так или иначе, думаю, что я скоро это узнаю".

Тем не менее, время шло, а похититель так и не объявлялся, словно забыв о ней. Виктория потеряла счет времени, ибо в комнате не было часов и окон. Серас все слабела, а голод ее становился сильнее. Она не ела ничего уже... Как долго? Вампирша не знала, сколько времени прошло, ибо оно в этой тихой, сводящей с ума комнате растягивалось, словно кисель, секунды превращались в минуты, а минуты в часы.

Девушка не знала, что так обрадуется первому живому существу, объявившемуся в ее маленькой тюрьме, что даже почти не обратила внимания на его странное облачение: бесформенная темная роба с капюшоном из плотной ткани странного покроя*, скрывающая все тело, и причудливо-уродливая маска, похожая на противогаз. Если бы не отчетливый запах человеческой плоти, она бы решила, что это какой-то монстр.

Он бросил на пол кипу тяжелых книг, и отшвырнул их к вампирше носком ботинка, не подходя ближе, чем на метр, и опасливо двинулся на выход, так и не сказав ей ни слова.

- Постой! Кто ты? Зачем ты это делаешь? - ее голос немного охрип за то время, что она им не пользовалась.

Тюремщик лишь застыл на какое-то короткое мгновение в проходе, но, так и не ответив ей, исчез за тьмой дверного проема. Послышался щелчок, оповестивший о том, что ее снова заперли в этой душной тесной комнате в одиночестве, как будто этих кандалов и цепей уже было недостаточно.

Виктория не понимала, почему чувствует себя настолько слабой. Она не человек, она не чувствует усталость и голод так же, как люди, и все же... Это место словно вытягивало из нее силы, капля по капле, выжигая ее душу страхом перед неизвестностью.

Стены ее маленькой комнаты были словно пропитаны отчаянием, болью и ужасом. То, что в ней было темно и только дрожащее пламя нескольких свечей разгоняли сумрак, рождая на стенах причудливые тени, от которых мороз бежал по коже, нисколько не улучшало ситуацию. Виктория не любила темноту. Она всегда ее нервировала. Ее хозяин... бывший хозяин наверняка бы посмеялся, узнай он об этой ее слабости. "Ты теперь создание ночи, не пристало тебе бояться тьмы", - наверное вот, что бы он ей сказал после того, как отсмеялся бы.

Вампирша только вздохнула от этих нерадостных мыслей. "Так глупо попасться... Станут ли меня искать?.." Она не стала питать себя ложной надеждой, боясь ответа на свой вопрос, и потому торопливо перевела свое внимание на кипу старинно выглядящих обветшалых книг.

Любопытство взяло верх, и она, схватив первую попавшуюся книгу в красной обложке, начала просматривать ее содержание. Чем дальше она читала, тем бледнее становилось ее лицо, хотя казалось, что дальше некуда. Виктория в отвращении отбросила от себя книжку, словно это было что-то очень мерзкое. Серас уже осторожнее взяла вторую, словно ожидая, что она будет чем-то отличаться от первой, но и ее тоже отбросила, не успев пролистать и трех страниц. Даже ее, немало в этой жизни всякого повидавшей, затошнило при взгляде на содержание этих книг.

"Зачем они мне их принесли? Хотят напугать? Я и так уже вся на нервах, куда уж больше".

Больше к книгам она не притрагивалась и старалась вообще в ту сторону даже не смотреть. Но скука и безделье - вещи страшные, особенно когда над тобой висит мрачная тень неизвестности.

От нечего делать и тоски вампирша готова была уже лезть на стену, ведь с ней так никто и не поговорил, не объяснил ничего. Они просто заперли ее в этой комнате в окружении книг и морили голодом.

В конце концов, скука победила, и Виктория от нечего делать стала листать книги уже не с таким отвращением, как раньше, но все еще морщась на особо "интересных" иллюстрациях и описаниях кровавых жертвоприношений и ритуалов.

Начала она с самых безобидно выглядящих книг, рассказывающих о истории города. Как оказалось, Сайлент Хилл раньше был болотистой местностью, на которой проживали индейцы. Тихий Холм они называли Обителью Безмолвных Духов и почитали как священное место. Тут же проводились священные и довольно жестокие ритуалы жертвоприношения богам, характерные для индейцев майя и ацтеков.

Основным Богом индейцев было Солнце. Светило, которое каждый день "умирает" вечером и "возрождается" утром, оказало на коренных жителей Америки большое впечатление, и они даже придумали ему специальный символ - красный круг, олицетворявший сияние божественного Солнца и его ежедневный цикл Возрождений (что позднее было изменено на Halo of the Sun* и сделано символом религиозной организации "the Order").

Кроме всемогущего Солнца, существовали еще два божества - красный бог по имени Кзучилпаба (с течением времени его имя исказится в Кзучилбара), вместо головы у которого находилась кровавая пирамида (в формировании образа божка сыграла роль культура индейцев, в которой большое значение придавалось пирамидальным формам), и желтый бог по имени Лобсель Вис, предположительно носивший желтое одеяние.

Соответственно, также было и два ритуала жертвоприношений - "красный" обряд крови (кровопускания) и "желтый" обряд сожжения.

В конце семнадцатого века начинается колонизация Обители Безмолвных Духов, повлекшая за собой волнения и увеличение жертвоприношений путем кровопускания и самосожжения, чтобы отвадить завоевателей от святой земли; немного позже начала разрастаться таинственная эпидемия, изрядно подкосившая население города. Колонизаторы, как, впрочем, и горожане, в спешке покидают Безмолвный Холм, оставив его необитаемым городом-призраком на добрую сотню лет.

Около 1810 года в США начинаются волнения, что потребовали открытия тюрем и особых поселений для содержания преступников. В этот же год построена тюрьма "Silent Hill Prison".

В связи с этим пустовавшая ранее территория заброшенного города снова заселена (на этот раз заселяется южная его часть - правда, в те времена она больше напоминала болото). На этот раз местность используется преимущественно как колония для преступников. Городу дается новое название - "Silent Hill" по аналогии со старинным индейским названием священной местности.

Вовсю идут смертные казни и суд над преступниками. Снова объявляется "таинственная чума".

Для лечения "чумных" строится больница "Брукхэвен", более напоминающая по себе психушку. По всей Америке начинается активное выселение коренных жителей, индейцев. 1840г. - "Silent Hill Prison" закрыта.

Очередной пик таинственной болезни в 19 веке, трупы умерших сбрасываются в озеро Толука, которое находится вблизи города.

Гражданская Война в США 1861-1865г. 1862 г. - сооружен лагерь для военнопленных "Toluca Prison Camp".

Зарождение культа "The Order". Гражданская Война в SH, первоначально рожденная из политического противостояния, приобретает новую форму - в городе начинаются религиозные противостояния между христианами и культовиками. После окончания гражданской войны культ постепенно набирает все большее влияние в городе.

В 1866 г. лагерь для военнопленных "Toluca Prison Camp" переоборудован в тюрьму Толука. Культ имеет большое влияние на тюрьму: там вводится новая ритуальная одежда для палачей, дублирующая образ святых культа - халат и красный балахон. В тюрьме проводятся жестокие расправы над преступниками, которые теперь носят и ритуальный характер. Орудия казни омываются в озере Толука. Теперь виселица и насаживание на кол является довольно безобидными казнями.

Основные способы жертвоприношений позаимствованы и ужесточены культовиками у коренных жителей Тихого Холма - индейцев.

Взять хотя бы Красные и Белые Банкеты для Богов. Один ритуал кровопускания (изначально совершаемый индейцами во славу красному богу Кзучилбара) чего только стоил... Жертву связывали, пронзали ей грудь копьем и подвешивали вверх тормашками над посудиной, в которую собирали кровь агонизирующей жертвы (впоследствии ее разливали на ритуальный алтарь), а потом приколачивали тело к стальному каркасу и выставляли на всеобщее обозрение, так и оставляя мученика навеки вечные висеть вниз головой в железной клетке, даже в посмертии не способного избавиться от своей судьбы заточенного.

В той же книге упоминался другой ритуал жертвоприношения, где жертву сжигали заживо.

Это была более почётная церемония, в которой запрещалось участвовать пленникам и грешникам. В жертву можно было приносить только духовенство.

Как и в случае с сожжением, в практиковавшихся поблизости религиях не встречались подобные ритуалы. Это могло быть связано с тем, что главное божество являлось богом солнца.

Резкий звук открываемой двери вывел ее из задумчивого состояния. Виктория резко вздрогнула, оторвавшись от чтения и посмотрела на вошедшего.

Ее глаза расширились от удивления.

- Майк?! Ты в порядке? - обеспокоенно посмотрела на парня вампирша и невольно отметила его странное одеяние. Длинная белая роба, похожая на одеяние священнослужителя*. Ноги его были босыми.

Мужчина мягко улыбнулся ей и произнес:

- Лучше, чем когда бы то ни было. Я принес тебе подарок, - тут вампирша заметила присутствие еще одного человека, все это время прятавшегося за спиной Дженкинса.

Ей оказалась маленькая девочка со светлыми волосами и серыми глазами, опасливо поглядывающая на нее из-за спины Майка. На ней был простой светло-голубой сарафан, надетый поверх серой рубашки с длинными рукавами.

Дженкинс подвел девочку к Виктории и, быстро вытащив из глубокого кармана еще одни наручники, прищелкнул один конец к оковам на руках девочки, а второй конец к одному из звеньев цепи, прикованной к наручникам Серас.

Ее глаза сначала удивленно расширились, но лишь на мгновение, а потом быстро сузились и она злобно прошипела:

- Какого черта ты творишь?! Зачем ты пришел сюда? Зачем ребенка сюда привел?!

Он лишь снова улыбнулся, разозлив вампиршу еще сильнее, и ответил как само собой разумеющееся:

- Ты наверняка голодна, мы продержали тебя тут без ничего довольно долго. Можешь считать это "подарком" от меня.

Она неверяще уставилась на него, но быстро опомнилась и рванулась к мерзавцу, чтобы стереть это понимающее и улыбающееся выражение лица. Цепь натянулась с громким лязгом, и Серас могла лишь только взбешенно хватать ртом холодный воздух всего в нескольких сантиметрах от столь назойливого и раздражающего лица. Майк лишь спокойно смотрел на нее с искрами веселья глазах. Похоже, его вся эта ситуация изрядно забавляла.

"Чертов ублюдок! Только дай мне до тебя добраться!"

- Зачем ты это делаешь? Зачем я тебе?! - прорычала она, едва контролируя себя. Голод и страх делали свое дело медленно, но верно, постепенно подтачивая ее самообладание и терпение.

- Всему свое время. Ты скоро это узнаешь. Ну а пока оставлю тебя, - произнес спокойно мужчина, поклонился ей и направился к выходу. - Приятного аппетита, - послышалось уже приглушенно из-за закрытой двери.

Вампирша перевела взгляд на неуверенно и напуганно мнущуюся в стороне девочку, которая не могла из-за связывающей их цепи отойти от нее дальше, чем на полуметр.

- Я не прикоснусь к тебе, обещаю. Не бойся, - уверенно сказала Виктория, словно пытаясь убедить не только ее, но и себя. Девочка несколько неуверенно глянула на нее из под светлых ресниц и спустя какое-то время, видя, что на нее не собираются нападать, все-таки осторожно подошла к немертвой.

Серас вздрогнула и встряхнула головой, пытаясь отогнать от себя столь манящий и резкий запах человеческой крови. Она так давно ничего не ела...

"Нет, я не притронусь к этой девочке ни за что на свете. Я не причиню ей вреда".

- Привет. Меня зовут Виктория, а тебя как? - приветливо улыбнувшись, решила вампирша отвлечь и себя, и девочку разговором. Было очевидно, что не одной ей тут не по себе. "И это всего лишь ребенок... Наверняка ей гораздо страшнее".

Девочка неуверенно улыбнулась ей в ответ и спустя какое-то время ответила:

- Кристи.

- Приятно познакомиться, Кристи, - еще одна одобряющая улыбка, хотя, наверное, и вышло неважно на ее утомленном лице. - А как ты сюда попала? Ты не в курсе, что это за место вообще? - все-таки решилась спросить Виктория.

Ей сейчас пригодится любая информация. Возможно, девочка что-то знает или слышала. Если это поможет им сбежать...

- Это госпиталь... Алхемилла, кажется, если я не ошибаюсь. Меня провели сюда через дыру в стене, в подвале.

"Так, ну хоть какая-то информация. Теперь ясно, почему тут так сыро и нет окон".

Видя, что девочка заметно расстроилась из-за неприятной темы, вампирша быстро перевела разговор в другое русло. Спрашивала ее о всякой ерунде и сама отвечала на любопытные вопросы девочки, которая постепенно все-таки немного расслабилась и успокоилась. По правде говоря, это и ей неплохо помогло. Как оказывается, она тосковала по простому человеческому общению! Несмотря на постоянно зудящий на краю сознания усиливающийся голод, ей стало легче на душе после разговора с любознательной Кристи.

Серас старалась всячески избегать тем о смерти и на неудобные вопросы (как, например, о ее родителях), отвечала расплывчато, а то и вовсе переводила тему на что-то более мирное.

Теперь время бежало гораздо быстрее. Не успела она опомниться, как дверь в их палату снова отворилась и недалеко от Кристи опустил поднос с едой один из членов культа все в той же странной хламиде и маске, скрывающей лицо, и так же быстро исчез, не произнеся ни слова.

Как ни странно, девочку исправно и обильно кормили ровно два раза в день, утром и вечером, словно откармливая ягненка для того, чтобы потом отдать его на съедение голодному льву.

Виктория вежливо отказывалась от всей предлагаемой еды и лишь благодарила Кристи за доброту. В любом случае, вампирша не могла есть человеческую пищу: она не могла утолить ее голод.

Когда девочка попыталась дотронуться до одной из книг, Серас тут же отобрала ее и слишком резко сказала девочке не прикасаться к ним.

И тут же раскаялась в этом, увидев обиженно надутые розовые щечки девочки.

"Нет, ребенок, да и вообще любой здоровый и адекватный человек, не должен притрагиваться к этим книгам". И правда, то, что в них описывалось... Могло повредить даже здоровый рассудок.

- Прости, так надо. Просто не прикасайся к ним, хорошо? - ответила она уже гораздо мягче и улыбнулась, увидев, что девочка кивнула уже не столь обиженно.

Она стала рассказывать Кристи сказки на ночь, помогая той уснуть, ибо девочка спала плохо и часто просыпалась от кошмаров. Видимо, так на них влияло само это место, словно давя на них своей гнетущей атмосферой страха и отчаяния, навеки поселившихся в этих стенах.

Сама она не могла уснуть. Сколько времени вампирша не смыкала глаз? Уже не столь важно, ведь теперь Серас охраняла чужой сон.

Ночью было тяжелее всего. Если днем ее сознание словно окутывал полусонный туман, то ночью все ее чувства становились острее, четче. Голод становился нестерпимо сильным, превращаясь в персональную пытку. Какой тут сон, когда в ее воображении так ярко мелькали образы пыток, увиденных и прочитанных в этих проклятых книгах? Особенно ярко ей виделся ритуал кровопускания: она как в живую видела в своем воспаленном сознании безликую жертву, подвешенную вверх ногами, и как из огромной раны в ее груди хлещется невероятно ярко-красная кровь; она почти чувствовала столь знакомый металлический запах. И при представлении этой сцены она уже не ощущала такого отвращения, как раньше, напротив, Виктория едва удерживалась оттого, чтобы не облизаться, представив ведро, до краев наполненное свежей кровью медленно умирающей жертвы.

Серас не смотрела на Кристи, боясь, что та почувствует ее голод и проснется. Вампирша отходила от нее как можно дальше и смотрела неотрывно в сторону двери, словно ожидая, что она вот-вот откроется и ее выпустят из этой тюрьмы, из этого кошмара.

"Почему? Почему мне не хватает сил разорвать эти цепи? Что они со мной сделали?!" - лихорадочно размышляла немертвая.

"Они в курсе, что я не человек. Иначе бы не морили меня голодом так долго и не оставили бы эту девочку рядом. Теперь возникает вопрос - откуда у них эта информация?" - пыталась докопаться до истины Виктория.

"По официальным данным я давно мертва. Что-что, а Хеллсинг умеет скрывать информацию. Это значит, что у них тоже постарались на славу... Вероятно, они наняли частного детектива. Также есть возможность, что они уже давно за мной следят. Зачем?" - на последний вопрос она, как ни пыталась, так и не смогла ответить. "Впрочем, он сказал, что я скоро сама все узнаю..."

Она хотела и в то же время боялась узнать ответ. В любом случае, это явно не светит ей ничем хорошим.

Послышался скрип, и она резко оторвала взгляд от стены и перевела его на дверь. В проходе стоял незнакомец лет пятидесяти, полноватый, с сединой, посеребрившей виски, и уже явно пробивающейся лысиной на макушке. Одет он был просто и неброско: в простой темно-зеленый дорожный плащ и костюм-двойку асфальтного цвета. Он не был похож на одного из членов культа.

- Что вам надо? - тихо, хрипло и низко спросила девушка, угрожающе приподнявшись с кровати, стараясь не тревожить мирно спящую девочку.

Человек в мирном жесте приподнял перед собой руки, показывая, что безоружен.

- Меня зовут Джек Рейнольдс. Если вы мне позволите, то я помогу вам выбраться отсюда, - и, посмотрев на все-таки проснувшуюся и испуганно сжавшуюся при виде незнакомца Кристи, мягко, успокаивающе улыбнулся. - Только ведите себя тихо, мы же не хотим привлечь ненужное внимание, не так ли?

Серас некоторое время изучала его лицо в поисках лжи, но, поняв, что человек не собирается им вредить, немного успокоилась, хотя и не до конца, и просто кивнула ему, разрешая подойти ближе. Девочка тоже немного расслабилась и попыталась слезть с кровати, не производя лишнего шума от звона цепи.

Вампирша вздохнула с глубоким облегчением, когда замок на ее кандалах щелкнул и она наконец смогла освободить руки и ноги из долгого и утомительно плена. Она осторожно растерла затекшие конечности, возвращая им чувствительность.

Когда Джек склонился, чтобы помочь Кристи, от входа послышалось холодное:

- Так-так. Похоже, к нам пробралась крыса?

Виктория резко развернулась и посмотрела на говорившего. У самого входа стоял не кто иной, как Майк в своем белом облачении, а в руках он поигрывал внушительного вида револьвером.

У нее похолодело на сердце, и она тут же, так быстро, как только смогла, сорвалась с места, чтобы опередить подлеца.

Но она была слишком ослаблена. Слишком долго ее продержали взаперти, моря голодом. Ее ноги подкосились, подвели ее, когда она уже была совсем близко к Дженкинсу, еще немного и она бы успела перехватить его руку с занесенным оружием. Но...

Раздался оглушительный выстрел, звеня и отдаваясь эхом в ее ушах.

Она с ужасом развернулась. Стреляли не в нее. Он целился в...

Она закричала, как раненый зверь. Это больше было похоже на вой, полный боли и отчаяния.

- Нет. Нет! Нет! - она уперлась руками в ледяной пол, казалось, только руки удерживают ее от падения навзничь. Ноги ее не держали.

Красивая и милая Кристи, маленький ангелочек с пушистыми светлыми волосами и румяными по-детски пухлыми щечками, теперь неподвижно лежала на земле, а на ее груди расползалось огромное красное пятно, формируясь в темно-бордовую лужу на земле.

- Зачем?! Зачем?! Она же ни в чем не виновата! Она ни при чем! - кричала Виктория надорванно и хрипло, словно обезумевшая.

Еще одна смерть. Еще одна смерть на ее счету. Из-за нее.

Она больше не слышала, что ей говорят, словно все доносилось откуда-то издалека, через толстый слой пуленепробиваемого стекла. Кровавая пелена опустилась на ее глаза, что-то мокрое побежало по щекам, но она уже не обращала на это внимание. Бешеное биение сердца гулко отдавалось у нее в ушах. Что-то внутри нее оборвалось, словно тонкая струна. Сломалось навсегда и безвозвратно.

И вместе с тем в ее грудной клетке словно разверзлась беспросветная и необъятно черная бездна. Словно что-то, давно дремавшее, наконец-то проснулось. В этой бездне распустился и ожил черный цветок георгина,* полыхнув и наполнив ее сердце застарелой ненавистью.

Угольки жажды мести, смерти и разрушения, полыхнули с новой силой и разгорелись еще ярче, освещая путь тьме.

Тьма в ее душе шевельнулась, заклубилась и потянулась на свет: хотела вырваться. Она проспала слишком долго.

Наконец, ее час настал...

* Halo of the Sun (Нимб Солнца) - Данный символ был позаимствован СайлентХилловским культом из традиций индейцев, для которых красный круг обозначал сияние их главного божества - бога Солнца, и со временем был сделан символом религиозной организации "the Order", хотя в него были внесены многочисленные изменения, существенно углубившие значение HotS. Нимб Солнца, встречающийся нам в SH2, SH3 и SH4, несет в себе глубокий смысл, отражая идеи возрождения, Бога и внутреннего мира.

Ссылка на изображение: .

За более подробным описанием, если кому интересно, настоятельно советую заглянуть по ссылке на Анализ сюжета Сайлент Хилл (где подробно расписаны все тонкости), которую я привела в примечании к фику.

* Одежда обычных культовиков: .

* Приблизительно одежда Дженкинса, только без колпака: .

* Георгин (лат. Dáhlia) - выглядит приблизительно так: .

========== 3. Детектив ==========

Джек затушил сигарету о пепельницу и тяжело вздохнул. Как же ему надоело гоняться по всему городу за пропавшими кошками и собаками! Хоть бы раз дали ему работу поинтереснее поиска четвероногих созданий. Похоже, в этот раз его молитвы были услышаны, ибо когда он просматривал почту, то заметил отличающееся от всех остальных письмо. Судя по аккуратной красной сургучной печати, скрепляющей конверт, детектив сразу понял, что это, скорее всего, что-то серьезное.

Аккуратно взломав печать и пробежавшись по письму глазами, он довольно улыбнулся, предчувствуя, что за это дело ему очень хорошо заплатят, ведь заказчик отправил ему письмо аж из далекого и вечно пасмурного Лондона.

Кажется, ему придется разыскивать пропавшую девушку: судя по фотографии, ей было не более двадцати лет, короткие, топорщащиеся ежиком светлые волосы, темно-синие глаза, миловидное лицо. Дело было срочным и не поддавалось разглашению; "совершенно секретно" - гласила надпись вверху. Он лишь вопросительно изогнул на это бровь, но не более того. Мало ли, у него было много клиентов со странностями.

В письме было кратко указано, что последний раз девушка взяла отгул на неделю и направилась в некий Сайлент Хилл, но прошло две недели, а от нее ни слуху ни духу. Виктория так и не вернулась и даже не пыталась связаться со своим работодателем. Родители ее давно умерли, тех, кто еще мог бы побеспокоится о ее благополучии, тоже не было, как ни странно. Так что вариант расспросить о Серас у знакомых сразу отпадал, и это несколько осложнило ему работу.

Пятая точка настойчиво твердила ему о том, что дело будет не простым, так как девушка направлялась в Сайлент Хилл, и хотя он не был суеверным и вообще, скорее, по натуре был прожженным скептиком, но по роду своей деятельности не раз слышал об этом городе более чем абсурдные и смехотворные байки одна страшнее другой.

"Впрочем, дыма без огня не бывает", - решил Рейнольдс и привычным жестом проверил кобуру на поясе.

В кобуре, скрытой тканью пиджака, покоился заряженный пистолет, который он таскал с собой всегда и везде, как старую армейскую привычку.

Детектив захватил с собой простую черную походную сумку, в которой лежали: пачка запасных патронов, фонарик, ключи, старая карта Тихого Холма, блокнот с ручкой и письмо с фотографией девушки. Ну и, конечно же, несколько шоколадок, к которым он питал потаенную и постыдную страсть (как, впрочем, и ко всему сладкому).

Закрыв за собой дверь и поправив на плече сумку, он направился по направлению к своей белой Toyota Trueno*.

Поездка заняла около часа, несмотря на почти пустую трассу. Мужчина уже бывал в Сайлент Хилле однажды, еще в свои студенческие годы, и потому помнил дорогу, даже если и не горел желанием туда возвращаться.

Помимо приближения к городу туман становился все плотнее, навевая совсем не радужные мысли. Джек немного снизил скорость, ибо видимость была действительно отвратительной, да и ехать вслепую на полной скорости - увы, он был для этого слишком стар.

Рейнольдс достал из сумки шоколадку и зажевал, внимательно всматриваясь в дорогу. Стало немного легче, и он расслабил напряженные плечи.

Увидев стенд, гласивший "Добро пожаловать в Сайлент Хилл", детектив проехал еще немного вперед и остановил AE86 возле обочины. Заглушив двигатель, Джек вылез из машины, не забыв прихватить с собой черную сумку.

Так как был он в городе давно, то помнил улицы весьма смутно, да и туман совершенно не помогал в ориентировке даже с использованием давно потускневшей и истертой карты.

Мужчина сощурился, пытаясь разглядеть мелкие буквы на выцветшей бумаге, когда вспомнил, что у него есть фонарик.

Когда он включил его и начал разглядывать карту внимательнее, то что-то внезапно привлекло его внимание. Странный хриплый звук.

Джек поднял глаза и застыл на месте. Совсем близко - на расстоянии буквально пяти метров - было странного вида существо; когда мужчина посвятил на него фонариком, чтобы разглядеть получше, оно дернулось и зарычало сильнее, двинувшись в сторону детектива.

Как оказалось, это была причудливого вида собака*; и он мог поклясться, что с нее содрана кожа! И вся она, словно в насмешку больного шутника, была обмотана грязными старыми бинтами, которые почти не скрывали чудовищного зрелища обнаженных, темно-красных мышц.

Детектива затошнило. "Ни одно живое существо не перенесет таких ранений. Как оно вообще может двигаться? С этим созданием явно что-то не так". Рейнольдс попятился, но собака, словно почуяв его страх, внезапно рванулась вперед с удивительной скоростью, словно и не чувствуя боли от ран. С ужасом смотря, как голова собаки разделилась на две части, явив ряд острых зубов, Джек быстро вытащил пистолет и выстрелил три раза в существо, но оно лишь упало на землю и задергалось, словно в очередной попытке подняться. На звуки выстрелов прибежала еще одна точно такая же собака и, поведя носом в воздухе, уставилась на Рейнольдса, замерев.

По спине Джека пробежал неприятный холодок. В этот момент он принял одно единственно мудрое решение - тактическое отступление. Он бежал так, словно к нему вернулась утраченная молодость: не оглядываясь ни на секунду и судорожно следя за дорогой под ногами; не дай бог ему сейчас споткнуться! Детектив бежал куда глаза глядят, ведомый лишь желанием оторваться от монстров. Когда рычание за его спиной стихло, Джек понял, что все-таки оторвался от жутких созданий и наконец-то остановился, чтобы перевести сбивавшееся дыхание.

Судорожно вытерев пот со лба, детектив оглянулся, силясь понять, где он оказался.

И вовремя: неподалеку от его укрытия послышались странные шорохи, и мужчина вновь напрягся, перехватив пистолет покрепче, и осторожно выглянул из-за угла.

Но там оказались не монстры, а странно одетый человек в противогазе, направляющийся прямиком к зданию госпиталя. Детектив прищурился - что-то тут не чисто. Город уже давно как необитаем, да и одеяние незнакомца навевало определенные подозрения. "Что он забыл в заброшенном старом госпитале? Наверное, не будет лишним проследить", - интуиция говорила Джеку, что он на верном пути.

Подождав, пока человек скроется за дверями больницы, детектив так тихо, как только мог, на значительном расстоянии последовал за незнакомцем.

Тот спустился в подвал и, отодвинув в одной из пыльных комнат шкаф, стоявший у стены, вошел в большой проем, исчезнув во тьме.

Джек подождал некоторое время, выглянул из-за угла и, убедившись, что человек отошел на приличную дистанцию, осторожно проследовал к большой дыре в стене.

"Похоже, тут есть скрытые комнаты", - Рейнольдс переступил через проход и так же тихо последовал по единому коридору вперед вслед за свернувшей за угол тенью.

Да, тут действительно были скрытые комнаты и даже не одна - это было похоже на отдельное небольшое крыло здания, по краям которого размещалось несколько палат. В коридоре не работало освещение и не было окон, и потому было чертовски темно, но у незнакомца на этот случай был с собой фонарь, которым он освещал себе дорогу. Джеку пришлось потрудиться, чтобы подкрасться на достаточно близкое пространство и не наступить на валявшийся вокруг мусор.

У последней двери в конце коридора человек наконец-то остановился и, вытянув из кармана связку ключей, принялся открывать дверь. Сочтя, что это лучший момент, подкравшись сзади, детектив быстро ударил человека по голове. Тот свалился на землю с глухим стуком, и Рейнольдс, склонившись над ним, подобрал ключи. Благо, дверь оказалась открытой, и ему не пришлось рыться в ворохе ключей, пытаясь отыскать нужный.

Заглянув внутрь, Джек заметил двух обитателей небольшой комнаты, освещенной слабым светом от немногочисленных свечей. Девушку он узнал сразу - пропажа нашлась, причем, видимо, с бонусом в виде маленькой светловолосой девочки лет восьми.

Ему просто невероятно повезло найти ее так быстро. Не будь он скептиком, то поверил бы в чье-то провидение.

- Что вам надо? - тихо, хрипло и низко спросила девушка, угрожающе приподнявшись с кровати.

Детектив медленно поднял руки, показывая, что безоружен, стараясь не делать резких движений, поскольку видел, что девушка напугана и истощена. Он слегка нахмурился, увидев наручники и цепь, сковывающие обоих пленников.

Девочка зашевелилась, должно быть, проснувшись от шума, и испуганно посмотрела на детектива.

- Меня зовут Джек Рейнольдс. Если вы мне позволите, то я помогу вам выбраться отсюда, - и посмотрев на сжавшегося от страха ребенка, мягко, успокаивающе улыбнулся. - Только ведите себя тихо, мы же не хотим привлечь ненужное внимание, не так ли?

Виктория некоторое время изучала его лицо в поисках лжи, но поняв, что он не собирается им вредить, немного успокоилась, хотя и не до конца, и просто кивнула ему, разрешая подойти ближе. Девочка тоже немного расслабилась и попыталась слезть с кровати, не производя лишнего шума от звона цепи.

Рейнольдс аккуратно нашел в связке ключей пару маленьких, отличавшихся от остальных, и склонился над Викторией, чтобы помочь ей освободиться от наручников.

Девушка вздохнула с глубоким облегчением, когда замок на ее кандалах щелкнул, и она наконец смогла освободить руки и ноги из долгого и утомительно плена. Она осторожно растерла затекшие конечности, возвращая им чувствительность. Когда Джек склонился, чтобы помочь Кристи, от входа послышалось холодное:

- Так-так. Похоже, к нам пробралась крыса?

Джек резко развернулся, обронив ключи, и схватился за оружие. Но было слишком поздно. Прозвучал оглушительно громкий звук выстрела, и детектив с расширившимися от ужаса глазами посмотрел назад.

"Боже... Зачем он стрелял в ребенка?! Лучше бы он меня пристрелил!" - Рейнольдс, все еще находясь в шоке от увиденного, не сразу понял, что происходит что-то странное.

Стены на его глазах начали быстро покрываться ржавчиной и темной кровью, пол под ногами превратился в стальную проржавевшую сетку. В воздухе запахло гарью, серой и металлическим запахом крови.

"Что за чертовщина?! У меня галлюцинации?!" - в ужасе наблюдая за чудовищными метаморфозами, Джек услышал распаленную речь культовика.

- Все это ради высшего блага! - исступленно, словно в экстазе, начал вещать мужчина в белом. - Время нисшествия Бога совсем близко! Он дарует человечеству вечный Рай и освободит всех от болезней, страданий, смерти и ненавистных оков плоти!

Внезапно его речь прервалась, и послышался полузадушенный хрип.

Детектив посмотрел на мужчину в белой робе и невольно задержал дыхание. Казалось, оно просто застряло у него где-то в глотке. Настолько нереальной и ужасающей была развернувшаяся перед ним картина.

Дженкинс висел в воздухе в нескольких сантиметрах от пола, словно подвешенный на невидимый крючок, и отчаянно хватал губами воздух, словно что-то мешало ему дышать. И действительно: лицо его покраснело, на шее и лбу выступили вены, а светлые глаза начали вылезать из орбит. Его тело начало раздуваться изнутри, словно большой надувной шар, постепенно становясь все краснее и краснее. А потом...

Это было похоже на разорвавшийся переспелый помидор. Куски мяса разлетелись во все стороны, заляпав не только шевелящиеся, словно ожившие стены, но и светловолосую девушку, стоявшую недалеко от жертвы взрыва.

Джека внутренне передернуло и он в отвращении отбросил от себя носком ботинка лежащий у его ног искореженный кровавый кусок руки с переломанными пальцами. Желтоватые кости пугающе отливали краснотой в свете свечей.

Детектив все-таки не выдержал и расстался со своим завтраком. Это было слишком тяжелым испытанием для его желудка.

Когда ему немного полегчало, Рейнольдс поднял взгляд и, оглянувшись, понял, что остался в комнате один. Девушка бесследно исчезла.

* Toyota Sprinter Trueno AE86 - . - привет из Initial D ^^

* Двоеглав (Double Head) - .

========== 4. Тьма ==========

Виктория очнулась у ворот Парка Развлечений*. Ее голова снова раскалывалась от боли, словно ее методично и медленно распиливали пополам. Девушка удивленно обнаружила, что держит в руках неведомо откуда взявшийся нож. Помимо этого, отобранная некогда сумка со всеми вещами преспокойно лежала у ее ног.

Немертвая подняла сумку и осторожно огляделась, стараясь не делать резких движений головой, и удивленно приподняла бровь. "Что я здесь делаю? Как я вообще сюда добралась? Не помню, чтобы я куда-то шла..." - вампирша встала на ноги и отряхнулась, заметив на одежде какие-то странные красные кусочки.

"Что за... Ох, точно! Я ведь оставила Крис и Джека в больнице! Как я могла уйти?!"

Виктория старалась не думать о том, что Крис больше нет. Возможно, все это просто кошмарный сон, и когда Серас очнется, то с Крис все будет в порядке: девочка улыбнется, а на ее розовых щечках снова покажутся милые ямочки.

Внезапно вампирша услышала звук быстрых шагов и, обернувшись, заметила удаляющийся силуэт девочки в голубом сарафане.

У Виктории перехватило дыхание.

- Крис! Постой! Пожалуйста, подожди! - Серас рванулась за ней следом, но ноги все еще плохо ее слушались, поэтому бежала она медленнее, чем обычно, едва успевая уловить ускользающий от нее силуэт.

Немертвая пробегала мимо заброшенных проржавевших аттракционов, особо к ним не присматриваясь.

Небо было неестественно черным, и только кроваво-красная луна висела на небосводе, словно знаменье грядущих несчастий. Туман, некогда плотной белой пеленой окружавший заброшенные здания и улицы, стал черным, чем-то похожий на копоть, затрудняя и без того плохую видимость, делая очертания предметов еще темнее, а тени глубже и зловещее.

Вампирша остановилась, поняв, что упустила девочку, и наконец обратила внимание на странное окружение.

Вместо обычного асфальта под ее ногами была тонкая металлическая решетка, которая казалась единственным хрупким препятствием перед простирающийся под ней бездонной черной пропастью. Неподалеку от Серас на полу было установлено две железных клетки, внутри которых висело... нечто. Они было настолько изуродованы и затянуты в странную прогнившую красную материю, отдаленно напоминающую кожу, что в силуэтах едва угадывались человеческие очертания.

Словно ожившая картина из тех проклятых книг... Но в реальности это было еще более гротескно и уродливо, чем на картинке.

Запах крови был настолько сильным, что у Серас закружилась голова.

Раздавшийся неподалеку звук выстрела вывел ее из непонятного оцепенения.

"Может, это Джек?" - решила вампирша и последовала, как ей думалось, в сторону прозвучавшего выстрела.

Виктория остановилась перед одним из старых аттракционов - "Счастливая карусель".* Такой можно было увидеть в каждом парке развлечений. Белые лошадки, которые бесконечно кружили по одной и той же траектории круга - они всегда нравились детям.

Почему-то один взгляд на эту заброшенную карусель навевал на нее тоску. Внезапный и громкий металлический лязг заставил Серас подпрыгнуть и крепче схватиться за нож.

Предчувствие говорило Виктории немедленно повернуться и бежать без оглядки так далеко, как только можно, но она все же пересилила страхи и, поднявшись на ступени, свободно прошла через открытые стальные ворота, приближаясь к карусели.

Серас шла, словно погруженная в странный транс: что-то на этой карусели манило ее, звало, и немертвая не стала сопротивляться зову. Она чувствовала, что там найдет что-то важное. То, что она так давно искала...

Едва нога вампирши коснулась металлического круглого поля, как карусель засветилась огнями и словно ожила, меняясь у девушки на глазах.*

Пол покрылся кровавыми пятнами, чем-то напоминающие свежие черные ожоги, которые, зажив своей жизнью, потянулись к середине аттракциона. Лошади на глазах Виктории превратились из милых, белых, пластиковых скакунов в больное творение чьего-то изувеченного разума.*

Теперь это больше напоминало старый и обескровленный кусок белого лошадиного мяса, подвешенный на огромный ржавый крюк. Лошади судорожно трясли головами и дрыгали копытами, словно все еще живые, и иногда от некоторых из них раздавалось ржание.

Карусель пришла в движение. Серас резко оглянулась на ворота аттракциона, которые закрылись с громким лязгом сами по себе.

Девушка обреченно отвернулась от ворот и посмотрела на приближающийся к ней силуэт.

Пораженный вздох застрял у Виктории в глотке.

К ней навстречу вышла... Она сама?*

Нет, не совсем, ее копия все-таки немного от нее отличалась: ее волосы были черны, как ночь, а глаза были похожи на горящие черные угли. Лицо и все открытые участки кожи были изуродованы черными, тяжелейшими ожогами, кожа в некоторых местах полопалась, обнажая темные обугленные мышцы. В некоторых местах кожный покров начал подгнивать, приобретая трупный зеленоватый оттенок. Одежда двойника была такая же, как и у Виктории, но тоже словно опаленная пожаром и пропитавшаяся насквозь кровью, копотью и гнилью, почти потеряв свой натуральный желтый оттенок, став, скорее, темно-коричневым.

- Кто ты? - охрипшим голосом спросила Серас, борясь с подкатывающими к горлу тошнотой и страхом.

- Я - это ты, - как нечто само собой разумеющееся, ответил двойник столь похожим голосом, единственное различие которого заключалось в том, что он был немного ниже, спокойнее и мрачнее.

У Виктории мороз пробежал по коже. Творилась какая-то не поддающаяся описанию чертовщина. Она уже мало что понимала.

- Что тебе надо? - нашла в себе силы задать вопрос вампирша.

Ее копия лишь молчаливо подняла нож, который до этого сжимала в руке, и указала на Викторию, словно вызывая ее на поединок.

Серас напряглась и подняла оружие в инстинктивном, защитном жесте, и вовремя: на лезвие ее ножа тут же пришелся удар, заставивший ее отойти на несколько шагов назад. Немертвая удивленно приподняла брови: противник, похоже, достаточно силен, раз смог силой удара оттолкнуть вампиршу, хоть и ослабленную.

Виктория не собиралась вечно стоять только в защите, и потому немедля перешла в наступление. Ее подстегивало не только желание защитить себя, но и закипающая в венах жажда крови. Сердце немертвой бешено стучало в груди, разгоняя по жилам обжигающую красную жидкость. Серас отбивалась, парировала и нападала с поистине маниакальным пылом. Виктория вошла в тот самый боевой раж, который всегда захватывал ее при битве с особо сильным противником, когда жизнь висела на волоске. Наверное, именно за этим ощущением так гнался и жаждал Алукард.

Вампирша словно в замедленной съемке наблюдала за тем, как ее рука, вооруженная ножом, проламывая ребра, пронзает сердце девушки с ее лицом. Картина была настолько странной и нереальной, что на какое-то мгновение Виктория усомнилась в своем рассудке.

Двойник дернулся и упал на землю с глухим стуком. Тело девушки растворилось, превратившись в сгусток тьмы и потеряв очертания.

Когда вампирша уже хотела вздохнуть с облегчением, внезапно обжигающая боль пронзила ее ребра. Серас оглянулась и увидела сбоку от себя полностью восстановившуюся копию с тяжелым обрезком стальной трубы в руках, словно Виктория и не проламывала ей грудную клетку минутой ранее.

Двойник снова замахнулся, целясь ей в лицо, но Серас быстро отпрыгнула в сторону, разрывая расстояние.

"С ножом я тут не справлюсь, это понятно. Что же делать?" - девушка аккуратно спрятала оружие за пояс формы.

Сумка еще в начале боя была забыта где-то на земле в пылу сражения. Там все еще лежал заряженный серебряными пулями пистолет.

"Успею ли я до него добраться?"

Времени на размышления не было: ее противница, с таким же титановым желанием прикончить ее, наступала, не давая ни секунды на передышку.

Вампирша едва успевала уворачиваться от ударов: из-за боли в сломанных ребрах ее движения немного замедлились. Но даже это "немного" имело большой вес при сражении со столь сильным противником. Регенерация почти не работала, не залечивая столь серьезные раны, и немертвая лишь раздраженно шипела, не в силах что-либо сделать.

"У меня есть только один шанс!" - решилась Виктория на рискованный шаг, и, выждав подходящий момент, перехватила в самом начале удара, пока он еще не успел набрать скорость и силу, руки противницы. Началась борьба за оружие.

У вампирши было преимущество, потому что, схватив двойника за руки, Виктория не давала ей нанести удар трубой, ведь для него нужен замах.

Серас запустила острые ногти в обугленную кожу противницы, словно желая разорвать ее, и копия, зашипев, все-таки на секунду ослабила хватку. Для тренированного и опытного бойца, как Виктория, этого было более чем достаточно.

Немертвая замахнулась и ударила противницу по самому уязвимому и смертельному месту - голове. Послышался хруст ломаемого черепа. Виктория в спешке отвернулась, не желая видеть раскроенный череп девушки с ее лицом. Это было бы слишком странно и неприятно.

Серас уже направилась к выходу, когда интуиция тревожным колокольчиком отдалась в ее голове. Вампирша рефлекторно отпрыгнула в сторону, и вовремя: через мгновение в то место, где она недавно стояла, вонзилась катана.

Голова воскресшей двойницы была цела, насколько это было возможно в ее "поджаренном" состоянии.

"Катана?! Она что, издевается?! Такое руками не остановишь..." - Виктория пыталась сдержать подступающее чувство паники в узде.

За неимением ничего лучшего Серас снова вытащила из-за пояса нож. "Лучше, чем ничего".

По большому счету вампирша всячески старалась избегать атак и разрывать расстояние, ибо радиус у оружия слишком разнился. Ее противница хорошо знала свое дело: почти идеальная защита, очень редко где открывалась брешь, что она быстро исправляла более агрессивными и быстрыми выпадами, не давая противнице и шанса на успешный удар. Они были равны в способностях и навыках и почти одинаково сильны.

Серас, несмотря на все попытки не попадать под удары, все-таки словила пару скользящих; атаки не задели внутренние органы, но раны обильно кровоточили, лишая ее сил.

Во время сражения Викторией все больше и больше овладевало странное чувство, что она сражается с самой собой. Со своей тенью. Немертвая прекрасно знала все эти атаки, удары, сколько раз она отрабатывала их на полигоне, доводя отточенные движения до совершенства. Все - чтобы выжить.

Это был бой на внимательность и выносливость. Кто первый ошибется - тот проиграл. И преимущество было явно не на ее стороне.

Виктория, тем не менее, не собиралась проигрывать. Она не собиралась умирать. Не здесь, не сейчас.

Она через столько всего прошла и не умрет так глупо.

Лязг от столкновения оружия звоном отдался у Серас в ушах. Она едва успела заблокировать последний удар. Смерть дыхнула ей в спину, послав по позвоночнику ледяную дрожь.

Скрестив оружие, противники уставились друг на друга столь разными глазами: одна темно-синими, с отчаянным желанием жить и жаждой победить, а другая непроницаемо черными, на дне которых плескался самый настоящий огненный ад. Выражение лица двойника было пустое, почти лишенное эмоций. Только в глазах черноволосой пылала не ненависть и даже не жажда убийства, как показалось сперва Виктории, нет, это было что-то другое, что-то совершенно неожиданное. Наверное, именно это и заставило Серас задать вопрос:

- Зачем?! Зачем... - она прервалась, не зная как продолжить, но ее двойник понял все с полуслова.

- Думаю, что "мне" будет лучше умереть. Бояться больше нечего... Этот ребенок... демон... Когда я думаю о бесконечной боли, которую он принесет после рождения... Я решила, что вместо страданий и жестокости, которые я терпела в этой комнате пыток... Я хочу более мягкую и мирную смерть для "себя".

Глаза Виктории расширились от удивления. Серас чувствовала, что ее противница не лжет и от этого становилось еще страшнее. Вампирша не до конца понимала речь двойника, но искренние, полные боли слова что-то задели в ее душе. В глазах черноволосой девушки, на самом дне тьмы, плескалось бездонное и беспросветное отчаяние, безысходность... и невыносимо сильная жажда смерти.

Эти глаза сказали больше всяких слов. Есть такие вещи, которые воспринимаются и понимаются на инстинктивном, интуитивном уровне. Это словно укрепило уверенность Виктории в своей правоте.

Она не такая. Может, Серас и не помнит всех этих ужасов, о которых говорила ее вторая половина, но дело не только в этом. Она хочет жить и это не изменится несмотря ни на что.

Вампирша, не церемонясь, ударила противницу головой. Та от неожиданности отшатнулась, покачнувшись от головокружения, и этого было достаточно для Серас, чтобы нанести один точный и смертоносный удар в грудную клетку, проламывая себе путь через ребра и мягкую красную плоть прямиком в сердце.

Двойник упал на землю и снова растворился в сгустке тьмы.

Виктория насторожилась, и, внимательно оглядываясь по сторонам, пошла по направлению к своей сумке. Ее противница уже воскресала после смертельных ударов три* раза... Поднимется ли она вновь? Неужели ее жажда смерти настолько сильна? Настолько, что она, несмотря на всю боль, продолжает возрождаться вновь и вновь в попытке убить вторую часть себя? Как сильно должен страдать человек, чтобы так отчаянно желать смерти? Через что он должен пройти?

Виктория не хотела знать ответы на эти вопросы.

Как и ожидалось, ее темная половина снова возродилась, на этот раз держа в руках оружие Виктории. Серас в ужасе смотрела на поблескивающий сталью пистолет, заряженный полной обоймой серебряных освященных патронов.

"Мне сильно повезет, если я смогу уклониться хотя бы от пары выстрелов. В моем нынешнем состоянии это будет чудом". Выстрел из этого оружия был для вампиров смертелен, для нее в том числе.

Серас судорожно сглотнула, время словно замедлилось, и в сознании быстро замелькали самые яркие события в ее жизни.

Улыбающиеся лица родителей, поздравляющие ее с днем рождения.

Мать прячет ее в темном шкафу, но остается маленькая щель, и через нее девочка смотрит на все творящиеся снаружи зверства.

Виктория, еще совсем ребенок, в оцепенении и животном ужасе смотрит, как один из мужчин простреливает череп ее отцу, а потом и матери. Под бездыханными телами расползается большая красная лужа, а убийца заливисто смеется, задрав голову.

Серас дрожит, когда монстр в облике человека насилует бездыханное тело ее матери.

Тьма оживает в ее сердце, потянувшись на свет, и девочка выскакивает из шкафа не в силах более наблюдать за ожившим кошмаром, берет первое попавшееся под руки - вилку, и, подскочив к насильнику, вонзает тому столовый прибор прямо в глаз.

Он кричит от боли, но не умирает.

Его напарник быстро приходит в себя от удивления и направляет на нее пистолет. Это конец? Нет, что-то в ее мозгу щелкает и разум застилает бездонная тьма. Когда Виктория пробуждается, то еще долго и пусто любуется на расцветшие на стенах и полу чудесные кровавые цветы.

В квартиру врываются полицейские, но слишком поздно. Они опоздали. Все, кроме нее, мертвы.

Детский дом. Жестокие и безжалостные дети. Но она гораздо опаснее. Виктория как бельмо на глазу. Неправильная. Не такая. Дикая, как загнанный зверек.

Но она вырастает. Жизнь не стоит на месте, и Виктория не может цепляться за чувство вины и ненависти все время. Боль не проходит, но притупляется, Серас учится жить и улыбаться заново. И спустя какое-то время она поступает в полицейскую академию и заводит там друзей.

Деревня Чеддер. Все ее друзья стали ходячими трупами. Снова Виктория приносит только смерть. Она как раковая опухоль и проклятие. Всегда несет гибель и несчастья всем, кто ее окружает.

Но Виктория не хочет умирать даже тогда, когда не-человек в красном, задав ей странный вопрос, простреливает ей легкое, чтобы убить подонка, который обратил ее друзей в гулей.

Она не сожалеет, нет. Серас бы с радостью прошла через это снова, если бы это вернуло их к жизни.

Виктория с радостью бы прикончила ублюдка собственными руками, если бы могла. Но она просто лежит ничком и не может даже слова вымолвить, ее легкие и горло так быстро наполнились кровью.

Она хочет жить. Серас не хочет умирать так. И величественный Король Немертвых словно слышит ее безмолвные молитвы и возрождает ее.

Нет, он дарит ей совершенно новую жизнь.

Виктория переродилась.

Вампирша смотрит на кровавую луну и отчетливо вспоминает его глаза в ту ночь. Серас благодарна ему за этот шанс. И она его не упустит.

Отчаянное желание окрыляет, и немертвая, пригнувшись, отталкивается с силой от земли и на всей своей скорости несется на противницу.

Выстрел. Мимо.

Еще один выстрел задел левую руку вампирши, ошпарив обжигающей болью. Виктория сдерживает крик за стиснутыми зубами и делает последний рывок - решающий.

Левая рука Серас теряет очертания, заклубившись ожившей тьмой, которая со сверхчеловеческой скоростью разрезает двойника пополам.

Ее темная половина успевает выстрелить последний раз перед тем, как обратиться в черный туман, даже не коснувшись земли.

На полу появилась кровавая надпись. Аттракцион медленно остановился, погаснув.

Виктория склонилась, чтобы прочитать слова, написанные кровью, и поморщилась от обжигающей боли в ноге.

"Почему "я" сопротивляюсь? Я никогда не думала, что "я" такая дура..." - гласила надпись, на что вампирша несколько устало фыркнула.

- Мы с "тобой" мыслим по-разному. И дело не только в том, что я не помню ту комнату... - задумчиво произнесла Серас и посмотрела на кровавую луну.

У нее есть причины для того, чтобы жить.

- Виктория! - звук чужого голоса заставил ее подпрыгнуть и резко развернуться, приняв боевую позицию.

* Парк развлечений - .

* Счастливая карусель - .

* Альтернативная "Несчастливая" карусель - .

.

* Лошадки - .

* Алесса Гиллеспи - .

* В японском языке цифра "четыре" созвучна со словом "смерть" (shi) и потому считается несчастливой. В некоторых домах даже отсутствуют квартиры с номером 4, а в ресторанах — столики под таким номером, в больницах — палаты и этажи.

* История Алессы (информация взята из гайда, ссылка в примечании):

Возраст: 14

Социальный статус: погибшая при пожаре школьница.

Послушная дочь Далии Гиллеспи, наряду с другими детьми воспитывалась культом в соответствии со своей основной задачей - рождением Бога (фактически, только в этом и заключалось предназначение девочки). С ранних лет она была фактически лишена родительской любви и ласки: её мать, будучи одержимой оккультными идеями, уделяла больше времени поклонению странным божествам, нежели своему единственному ребенку, и видела в Алессе лишь инструмент для вызова Бога, своеобразный "инкубатор" для своего объекта поклонения. Далия верила, что истинный Бог может быть Рожден лишь из боли и страдания, и начала воспитывать свою дочурку именно в таком стиле, превращая жизнь Алессы в настоящий кошмар наяву, взращивая в девочке чувства отчужденности и агрессии.

День ото дня мать читала своей дочери религиозную литературу и даже частенько занималась рукоприкладством, насильно вбивая в голову маленькой девочки свои убеждения. Кроме того, Далия заставляла свою дочь подолгу молиться перед стоящим в доме Гиллеспи алтарем, своему божеству. Нередко Алессу за непослушание также запирали в темной комнате (там вечно не работала лампочка на потолке), и тогда девочке казалось, что из темноты за ней наблюдают тысячи черных глаз... и жуткое существо, именуемое Богом.

Из-за всех страданий, перенесенных Алессой в детстве, она уже не могла представить себе "Рай" без Боли, поэтому он действительно получился довольно извращенным, мы видим, что в нем отражены как садистские наклонности, так и чувство наслаждения смертью и страданием. Все это творилось в голове маленькой девочки. К тому же в Алессе начала все сильнее проявляться страшная и необъяснимая сила - похоже, она умела воздействовать на людей силой мысли и даже убивать их.

Каким же образом Алесса могла убивать людей и в чем причина такой силы? Как мы помним из книги о паранормальных явлениях из школьной библиотеки в SH1, людские эмоции и мысли (особенно отрицательные эмоции девочек-подростков) обладают определенной энергией и могут даже воздействовать на окружающий мир. Совсем не удивительно, что ненависть Алессы по отношению к людям была столь велика, что могла буквально убить человека.

Мать Алессы поначалу терпеливо ждала, что дочурка по своей воле родит ей Бога. Но терпение Далии таяло на глазах (на тот момент ей было 39, и женщина боялась, что может не дожить до долгожданного пришествия Бога). И тогда она решила, что и сама может ускорить процесс Рождения. Культовичка решила пожертвовать собственным ребенком ради Рождения Бога и провести ритуал сожжения, чтобы тем самым вызвать всепоглощающую ненависть дочери к людям; в этой предсмертной агонии и должен был родиться Бог.

Пытаясь вызвать Бога, Далия заперла свою дочь в доме Гиллеспи, что в Business District, и, соблюдая все ритуальные тонкости, подожгла дом. Тем не менее, вследствие противоречий в душе девочки, Рождения не вышло - личность Алессы как бы разделилась на две части. Часть силы (и души) Алессы перешла в маленького ребенка, которого подобрал и с любовью растил Гарри Мэйсон.

Но другая часть души Алессы, вследствие проведенного ритуала, при пожаре полностью погрузилась в кошмарный внутренний мир и, навечно запертая в этом мире, продолжила свое существование (тем самым избежав смерти при пожаре); для этой части Алессы страдания все еще продолжались... и эти страдания подпитывали "Бога" Алессы, созданного ее болью и ненавистью.

Тем временем, даже несмотря на провал ритуала, мать девочки все еще желала Рождения своего Бога и, договорившись с доктором Майклом Кофманном из местной больницы, втайне перевезла тело Алессы "на хранение" в скрытое от посторонних глаз подвальное помещение госпиталя Алхемилла (где за девочкой должна была присматривать медсестра Лиза Гарланд, которая в результате воздействия силы Алессы также оказалась затянутой в кошмарный мир). Официально же было заявлено, что семилетняя Алесса Гиллеспи погибла в жутком пожаре в Business District.

На протяжении еще семи лет Алесса, как в бреду, испытывала бесконечную агонию, не в силах вырваться из своего кошмара. Единственным ее желанием, мечтой, была смерть - обыкновенная смерть, которая могла окончить страдание, но желанию мученицы так и не суждено было сбыться.

Алесса являла собой только половину души и этого не хватало для Рождения. Часть ее души все это время находилась где-то в темных уголках мозга другой девочки, которым долгое время не давала активизироваться родительская любовь.

Далее в сюжете фика идут отклонения от канона, необходимый Ау: Жена Гарри Мейсона жива-здорова, пара живет в США довольно и счастливо вместе с приемной дочкой, которую они назвали Викторией. Но счастливая семейная жизнь длится не долго. Кто-то из членов культа прознает о ребенке с частью души Алессы и убивает супружескую пару, вызывая временное пробуждение личности Алессы у Виктории.

========== 5. Относительность ==========

Джек чертыхнулся, пытаясь догнать ускользающий силуэт светловолосой девушки. Детектив был уже слишком стар для марафонных гонок, но выбирать не приходилось: как он ни кричал, Серас была глуха ко всем его просьбам остановиться или хотя бы бежать помедленнее.

После нескольких провальных попыток мужчина перестал тратить драгоценные силы, стараясь поддерживать ровный ритм дыхания, не сильно шуметь и не нарываться на монстров.

Рейнольдс остановился в нескольких десятках метров от ворот Парка развлечений и обессилено опустился на скамейку, пытаясь вернуть сбившееся после долгого бега дыхание в норму.

Ему нужна шоколадка. Джек потерял сегодня уже слишком много нервных клеток, а что может помочь лучше, чем универсальное средство от плохого настроения и стресса - соблазнительно манящий шоколадный батончик?

Рейнольдс, торопливо разорвав обертку, зажевал лакомство и задумался.

Джек уже понял, что девушка направилась в Парк развлечений, но что она там забыла?

"Кто знает, может, она просто испугалась и убежала", - пожал плечами детектив и, отряхнувшись, встал со скамьи.

"Я уже тысячу раз успел пожалеть о том, что взялся за эту работенку, но я уже согласился, и, как человек слова, мне придется выполнить работу до конца", - Джек трусцой направился к воротам, держа перезаряженное оружие наготове.

Прислушиваясь к различного рода странным шорохам и скрипам, детектив осторожно шел по заброшенному парку развлечений, стараясь не задерживать взгляд на странных сооружениях в форме клеток с чем-то непонятным внутри. Рейнольдс невольно поежился, посмотрев на сидящего на скамейке большого улыбающегося розового кролика Робби* с перемазанной чем-то красным мордашкой.

"Похоже на костюм талисмана парка... И я не хочу знать, что находится внутри", - решил детектив и торопливо прошел мимо жуткого кролика.

Странные хрипло-рычащие звуки за спиной заставили Джека подскочить на месте и быстро развернуться, направив ствол пистолета на отвратительное создание.

Огромное тело монстра,* затянутое в желтоватую кожу, напоминающую фартук, было на пару голов выше Джека, который никогда на свой рост не жаловался. Огромные, неестественно длинные и громоздкие руки создания напоминали обтянутые кожей дубинки, расширяющиеся на концах. Маленькая, цилиндрически-вытянутая, безликая и безглазая голова уродливого создания постоянно судорожно дергалась, словно в агонии.

Существо, заметив мужчину, начало медленно и грозно надвигаться, передвигая руками-дубинками и непропорционально худенькими, почти стройными ножками.

Джек выпустил в монстра всю обойму, но на создание это не произвело ровно никакого эффекта: тот даже не замедлился, продолжая неумолимо сокращать между ними расстояние.

Когда чудище начало заносить свою огромную лапу для удара, детектив мудро решил дать деру, не оглядываясь.

Сочтя, что достаточно оторвался от монстра, Рейнольдс наконец притормозил, восстанавливая дыхание, и оглянулся.

Детектив оказался у "Веселой карусели". Мелькнувшее на периферии светлое пятно заставило его перезарядить оружие и осторожно подойти поближе. Джек отшатнулся, когда аттракцион внезапно ожил, резанув по глазам яркостью ламп и гирлянд.

Заиграла веселая музыка, и белые лошади пришли в движение, но в окружающей обстановке ожившего ночного кошмара это еще более омрачило атмосферу, давя на сознание.

Резкий металлический лязг привлек его внимание, и Джек прищурился, разглядывая знакомый светловолосый силуэт на начавшем кружить аттракционе.

"Наконец-то нашлась!" - уже хотел обрадоваться Рейнольдс, когда понял, что что-то не так.

Похоже, Виктория с кем-то ожесточенно сражалась, но так как быстро поворачивающаяся карусель скрыла девушку из виду, детективу пришлось снова пуститься в бег.

Когда Джек все-таки увидел, что происходит, все приготовленные слова застряли у него в горле.

Происходившая перед ним сцена была настолько странной, что Рейнольдс готов был ущипнуть себя за руку, чтобы проснуться.

Виктория яростно размахивала ножом, сражаясь с невидимым противником.

Удар, отскок, уворот.

Мужчина напряг глаза и прищурился, но так и не увидел на карусели никого, кроме Серас.

"Что происходит?" - сколько раз за день он успел задать себе этот вопрос?

Джек уже готов был окликнуть девушку, как она вдруг резко развернулась и вытащила из земли осколок неведомо откуда там оказавшейся трубы и с размаху ударила себя по ребрам. Рейнольдс даже со своего места услышал неприятный хруст ломаемых костей.

- Виктория! Серас Виктория! Остановитесь! - начал кричать детектив, продолжая бежать по кругу вслед за ускользающим силуэтом девушки.

Джек кричал и кричал в попытке остановить Викторию, предупредить, сделать хоть что-то, но она словно погрузилась в свой мирок и ничего не видела и не слышала, кроме своего воображаемого оппонента.

Джек лишь с беспомощным ужасом мог наблюдать за происходящим не в силах что-либо изменить. Серас наносила в воздух полные силы и жажды сравнять противника с землей удары, а после, в ответ, наносила себе косые режущие раны, которые тут же начинали кровоточить, окрашивая желтую форму девушки в темно-красный цвет.

И, несмотря на всю боль и раны, Виктория не прекращала атаковать свою тень и между тем ранить себя, словно ее разрывали на части противоречивые желания жизни и смерти.

Происходящее не поддавалось логике и объяснению. Чистое безумие.

Детектив сорвал голос в попытке докричаться до Серас, но в конце концов понял бесполезность затеи, и что ему не остается ничего кроме как беспомощно следить за разворачивающимися событиями и молиться, что все обойдется и девушка придет в себя.

Виктория подобрала пистолет, словно пресытившись холодным оружием, и начала целиться себе в голову. Ее руки дрожали и первый выстрел прошел мимо, когда она резко дернула головой и рванула вперед. Второй раз Серас выстрелила себе в левую руку, но пуля, похоже, лишь слегка задела бледную кожу.

Внезапно левая рука девушки потеряла очертания, превратившись в оживший сгусток тьмы, и Рейнольдс протер глаза, но видение не исчезло: с нечеловеческой скоростью тьма, словно хлыст, разрезала воздух. Одновременно с этим послышался оглушительный выстрел.

Время замерло.

Аттракцион потушил огни и медленно остановился. На дрожащих ногах детектив поднялся по лестнице и прошел через отворившиеся перед ним со скрипом стальные ворота.

При виде открывшейся картины у него сами по себе вырвались слова:

- Виктория!

* Талисман Парка Развлечений - Кролик Робби (Robbie the Rabbit) - .

* Монстр Closer - .

========== Bad End - Hollow (Пустота) ==========

На груди Виктории зияла огромная рваная рана, кровь хлестала, не останавливаясь. Темно-синие глаза стали пустыми и безжизненными. Серас слабо подняла на детектива взгляд и слегка усмехнулась, фыркнув, и, кажется, попыталась что-то сказать, но вместо слов из ее горла исторглась темно-бордовая кровь.

Серас судорожно закашлялась и, наконец, устало опустилась на землю.

Последний выстрел попал прямо в цель. Это конец.

Вампирша снова безрадостно и хрипло рассмеялась, тут же захлебываясь собственной кровью.

"Простите, Интегра... Хозяин. Я не смогу вернуться. Когда-нибудь простите".

По ее щеке скатилась одинокая кровавая слеза.

Тело Виктории обратилось в серый прах, который тут же подхватил голодный ледяной ветер и развеял его по воздуху, не оставляя после себя ничего. Словно и не было никогда девушки по имени Виктории Серас. И не было никогда девушки по имени Алесса Гиллеспи.

Осталась только пустота.

========== Bad End - Possessed (Одержимая) ==========

Девушка резко развернулась к детективу лицом и приняла боевую позицию, направив на него нож.

- Виктория! - повторил Джек. - Как я рад, что с вами все в порядке! Я думал что... - он прервался, видя, что девушка его не слушает.

Серас слегка присела и с рычанием, оттолкнувшись от земли, понеслась на детектива. Рейнольдс попятился, но скорость человека и вампира слишком разнились.

Словно со стороны Джек наблюдал, как его живот пронзает и вспарывает острый нож. Как вываливаются наружу его собственные теплые красные внутренности. Мужчина упал на колени, корчась от боли и пытаясь вернуть кишки на место. Ничего не получилось.

Рейнольдс в отчаянии поднял голову и посмотрел на атаковавшую его с таким хладнокровием девушку. В ее глазах не было жалости или сострадания, не было ярости или вины. Ничего. Виктория смотрела на него своими темными синими омутами, как на неодушевленный предмет. Словно он и не являлся человеком.

- Вик..хк..тория! - прохрипел Джек, захлебываясь желчью, болью и кровью, словно надеясь достучаться до глухой к мольбам Серас.

Вампирша безжалостно подняла нож и нанесла ему контрольный удар под ребра, останавливая сердце детектива навсегда.

Мужчина распластался на земле, смотря в необъятно черные небеса стеклянными и пустыми глазами.

========== Normal End - Coming Home (Возвращение домой) ==========

Увидев перед собой детектива, Серас облегченно выдохнула:

- Ах, это всего лишь вы...

Джек улыбнулся и, подойдя ближе, произнес:

- Я рад, что с вами все в порядке, - Рейнольдс на секунду задумался, стоит ли спрашивать Серас о произошедшем, и решил все-таки оставить это до лучших времен, в конце концов, его первоочередной задачей было доставить девушку домой, в целости и сохранности.

Джек обвел многочисленные раны Серас взглядом и нахмурился. Ну, почти в целости.

- Ваши раны нужно обработать, - серьезно сказал детектив и, схватив Викторию за руку, чтобы на этот раз уже точно никуда не убежала, потащил ее в сторону больницы. Ну или в ту сторону, где, как Рейнольдс предполагал, она находится.

- Можете не беспокоиться об этом, - тихо произнесла Серас, смотря в сторону. - На мне все как на собаке заживает, - все же слабо улыбнулась вампирша и уверено посмотрела Джеку в глаза.

Видя, что детектив все еще сомневается, Серас добавила:

- Нам лучше тут не задерживаться. Я хочу покинуть это место как можно скорее.

Последние аргументы Джек счел весьма весомыми и потому решил прислушаться к мнению девушки. В любом случае, судя по всему, раны Виктории выглядели гораздо страшнее, чем были на самом деле. Да и кровотечение уже остановилось, так что жизни Серас не угрожал обморок от кровопотери.

"Чем быстрее мы выберемся из этого проклятого места, тем лучше. А в ближайшем городке ей предоставят всю необходимую помощь".

Как ни странно, мир незаметно и быстро вернулся в свое обычное "туманное" состояние. Ржавчина и кровь со стен зданий исчезли, а металлические решетки под ногами снова стали привычным потрескавшимся асфальтом. Небо прояснилось и вместо непроницаемо-черного стало просто пасмурно-серым. Кровавая луна скрылась за тяжелыми серыми облаками.

Они удивительно быстро, пользуясь картой, нашли машину детектива, не натолкнувшись по дороге ни на одного монстра.

Рейнольдс с облегчением выдохнул и нажал на педаль газа, глянув на спящую на заднем сидении светловолосую девушку через зеркало заднего вида.

"Все обошлось. Более или менее. Не без жертв, это точно".

Джека не отпускало ощущение, что они еще очень легко отделались. Передернув плечами, детектив сильнее нажал на педаль газа, желая как можно скорее и дальше оказаться от этого странного города.

"Больше я сюда не вернусь. Ноги моей здесь не будет", - уверенно решил Рейнольдс и еще раз взглянул в зеркало, теперь уже на себя. "Седых волос на голове точно прибавилось. Эх..."

Джек напряженно смотрел, как исчезает в зеркале, скрываясь в плотном тумане, плакат с надписью "Добро пожаловать в Сайлент Хилл", и только когда тот полностью растворился во мгле, детектив почувствовал, как что-то тяжелое наконец-то свалилось с его плеч, и он смог вздохнуть свободнее.

Безмолвный холм остался позади.

"Мне срочно нужна шоколадка", - печально пронеслась мысль в голове Джека, когда он обнаружил, что его запас сладкого закончился.


End file.
